


Jazz

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Fandom Poems [3]
Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dancing, Gen, Music, Poetry, Slam Poetry, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214
Summary: But I dance the only way I can,The only was I am brave enough to,From the inside out.





	Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Being a Transformer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549517) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



Maybe it’s the coffee shop  
Or the bookstore  
Or the car.  
It’s doesn’t matter where.  
When the beat shakes me to my struts  
And the melody rolls down my body  
Like water  
Rivulets running down the seams of my armor  
Dripping down to the place where I keep my soul  
I cannot help the feeling that rises from within  
Like my heart is too big for this body of mine.  
It presses against my walls,  
My boundaries,  
My fears,  
And I become part of the song.

I dare not dance in public.  
I cannot.  
But each stride becomes smoother,  
Footsteps and heartbeat run in time,  
Each movement of my body flows,  
Sinuous and sensual,  
Music flowing across my skin  
Dripping down my lips and hands  
Each movement flinging melody  
The world does not see.  
I dare not let them.  
But I dance the only way I can,  
The only was I am brave enough to,  
From the inside out.  
In the twist of hips  
In the glide of an arm  
In the flick of fingers  
Everyday motions set to the beat  
No one else is listening to.  
But my soul arabesques around tables  
Pirouettes past bookshelves  
And taps through lanes of traffic.  
And I watch with glee as it does what I cannot,  
What I dare not do.  
What I am learning to do.  
In that moment,  
I watch the spark of Jazz.


End file.
